You
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Aquellos sentimientos, eran una locura, él sabía que no era real, pero solo una sonrisa basta para saber que es lo que pasa.


**Nota: **Jime aquí está tu sensual fic, espero que te guste…

**Disclamer: **Si Pokémon fuera mío, no debería hacer disclamers diferentes cada vez que escribo…

**Advertencias:** Dulzura en extremas cantidades…

**Pareja:** FeelingShipping.

…

**You**

…

Simplemente esa chica era especial, era diferente a las demás, era inteligente, algo que me agradaba, era introspectivo, no necesitaba demostrar que era bella o femenina, era tímida, pero por alguna razón eso le atraía, ella lo atraía posiblemente parecía un idiota viéndola en esos momentos, mientras ella dormía, pero lo atraía como un imán atrae a un metal, nunca se había sentido tan confundido por una parte esta chica le atraía tanto pero no sabía que era.

La volvió a ver, dormir bajo las estrellas, esa imagen se le hacía enternecedora, hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a la ruidosa de Blue por la idea de hacer este campamento, porque solo así hubiera podido ver a la chica, se sintió un idiota haciéndolo, porque Yellow debía ser tan Yellow, simplemente él no llegaba a comprender como esa chica podía hacerlo sentir así, simplemente solo con verla, se sentía raro, sabía que era, pero admitirlo solo era para tontos enamoradizos como Red cuando declaro su amor a Blue, él no era así, simplemente el no sentía nada por Yellow, simplemente era algo que estaba en su cabeza, decidió que mejor sería dormir y olvidarse de lo que sentía.

…

Volvió a despertar, sintió el frio calarle los huesos, pero luego volteo y como si de un milagro se tratase el calor volvió a su cuerpo, volteo al otro lado para ver a Red abrazado con Blue, una pequeña imagen cruzo por su mente, él abrazando a Yellow, que rayos tenía él no era así, la culpa la tenía Red quien le contaba todo de su romance que fue pura suerte, pero sintió algo de nuevo, esos sentimientos, crecían, se hacían más grandes mientras más pasaba el tiempo y supo entonces que no podría deshacerse de esos sentimientos.

El amanecer se acercaba, la alborada empezaba a hacerse presente, Green ya no durmió, simplemente velo el sueño de Yellow, él no quería perderse ninguna cosa, ya había admitido algo que aunque pareciera tonto y de estúpidos, él tenía un sentimiento, cuyo nombre era amor, cerró los ojos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La máxima luz se despertaba, ya era de mañana, un día mas era, Yellow sintió ese calor, recorrió su rutina, estiro los brazos al aire, respiro profundamente ese aire tan puro, soltó una risa, una de las más puras que pudieran existir, busco a los lados por su sombrero, lo tomo, pero antes de levantarse del suelo donde había reposado, vio a quien había dormido a su par, se sonrojo suavemente, se levantó y se alejó, ella sentía algo por Green desde hace mucho, desde aquellos entrenamientos, decidió que prepararía algo para desayunar.

La mañana pasaba, la brisa se movía suave por aquel campo, Green sintió un suave aroma que venía con esa briza, se levantó lentamente, sus ojos estaban algo nublados aun del sueño, pero ese aroma venia de algún lado, se restregó los ojos, y busco el aroma, cuál fue su sorpresa de ver que cierta rubia cocinara, se veía tan relajada, tan Yellow.

— Buenos días. — Saludo, haciendo que la rubia se asustase un poco, para luego voltear a ver a Green.

— B-Buenos días Green. — Devolvió el saludo, luego recordó que estaba haciendo así que volvió a su deber, dio vuelta rápidamente al desayuno, cocinar en una fogata era algo complicado, suspiro levemente y decidió pedirle ayuda a quien estaba tras ella.

— Green, no será mucha molestia que me ayudes con la comida. — Ella sintió al ver esos orbes verdes posados sobre ella, que declinaría rápidamente, pero todo lo contrario, una mano se posó sobre la de ella alejándola para el tomar la olla, se sonrojo suavemente, mientras Green tomaba la olla por las azas.

— Muchas gracias Senpai. — Agradeció la rubia, sonriéndole a Green suavemente, este se sonrojo por esa sonrisa que le dedico esta, fue ahí donde Green supo algo, que esta chica seria su condena, pero sería de él y de nadie más.


End file.
